


The Prince and his Knight

by SpacedOutVeggies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn with Feelings, Prince Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Spit As Lube, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutVeggies/pseuds/SpacedOutVeggies
Summary: Prince Link of Hyrule has captured the eye of his personal guard, Sir Ganondorf Dragmire. Tired of waiting, the Prince takes it upon himself to entice his knight into an evening of fun
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Prince and his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a gift story for a friend that I wrote a while back, but I still really like it and I wanted to post it so I made a few changes and adapted it into Ganlink >:)  
> Personally I wouldn't have included the name-calling but that's what he wanted in the story so that's why it's in there  
> CW: use of the word "boy pussy" for a cis male character

Sir Ganondorf Dragmire, royal knight and personal guard to Prince Link. He stands about 6'8, has long red hair, and is well built (as any good knight should be.) He was specifically chosen by the King of Hyrule based on his outstanding performance at the academy for the honor of being the Prince's personal guard. He was prepared for anything; any attack or threat, anything that may threaten the Prince's safety. But this, this was not something he was prepared for.

The situation was this: he was tasked with guarding the Prince as he bathed, but Prince Link did not “feel safe enough” with Sir Ganondorf standing watch from outside the door. “What if someone tries to come in through the window??” The Prince had begged.

“My Prince, I highly doubt-” Sir Ganondorf was interrupted by a whine and a pouty look from the Prince. “But.. but what if..?” Sir Ganondorf relented with ease, he could never say no to that face. “Fine. I will stand by the door.” He turned on his heels and went to do as such.

Prince Link celebrated by clapping and voicing his delight. He ran the bath water all the way on hot and began to slip out of his clothes, back turned to Sir Ganondorf. Sir Ganondorf’s face grew warm and he averted his eyes from the supple, pale ass of his prince on display right in front of him. It was his duty to guard the Prince, It was his duty to keep him safe and taken care of. It was not his duty to watch the Prince as he stripped from his underclothes, it was not his duty to drag his eyes selfishly across Prince Link’s smooth, pale skin. It was not his duty to imagine running his hands over his soft thighs and leaving marks in places only they will see.

Prince Link was now stepping into his hot bath, soft legs dipping into the water before sitting down fully to submerge himself in the steamy water. There were all manner of soaps with different fragrances, but he grabbed his favorite lavender scented body wash; he squeezed the soap onto a small washcloth before dragging it over his arms and chest, glancing slyly to Sir Ganondorf, who quickly looked away. Prince Link smiled. This was going exactly as he had hoped.

Sir Ganondorf’s pants grew tight at the front as he watched his prince drag the soapy cloth over his smooth skin, and when Prince Link stood to wash his legs and bent down with his ass facing Sir Ganondorf, his cock gave a needy twitch. Try as he might, Sir Ganondorf could not drag his eyes away from the view of the Prince’s ass, and as he bent down and his cheeks pulled apart to expose his tight pink hole he couldn’t help but think of the things he would do to his Prince. Sir Ganondorf automatically reached down to palm his cock through his pants, feeling the length grow hard in the confines of them. Prince Link peeked around to his side to see Sir Ganondorf surreptitiously touching himself, and he grabbed his own cock as his face grew warm. Perfect. Prince Link stood back up and wrapped the soapy cloth around his cock and gave it a few good tugs to get it hard. He turned around to face Sir Ganondorf, his cock bobbing as he moved.

Sir Ganondorf’s cock lurched and spilled precome into his tight pants. He didn’t realize how much he had wanted this before now. He shamelessly rubbed his hard cock as he stared at Prince Link, who was now using the cloth to clean between his legs, pulling his ass apart to wash his boy pussy. Prince Link prodded at his hole with a soapy finger before slipping it in and letting out a lascivious moan. Sir Ganondorf couldn’t hold back anymore; he undid his belt and shoved his pants and underclothes down, letting his huge cock spring free, along with his heavy balls. Prince Link’s eyes grew wide at the size of his cock, how was he going to take that inside him? He had only ever gotten two fingers inside before! But Sir Ganondorf had a look on his face that told him he was going to take his cock inside his tight virgin hole that day.

“Damn” Sir Ganondorf cursed under his breath as he watched his prince slip his finger in and out of his tight fuckhole, panting and moaning softly as he did so. Sir Ganondorf tugged his leaking cock and grabbed his heavy balls as he watched.

“So…?” Prince Link looked pleadingly at his Knight as he slipped another finger inside himself. Without a word his Knight pulled off his shirt and undershirt and made the few steps toward his Prince from where he stood at the door.

“Fuck-” he grunted, “you’re so fucking pretty, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Sir Ganondorf slipped his arms around Prince Link’s waist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Prince Link’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. He had pulled his fingers out of himself in favor of grabbing Sir Ganondorf’s muscular chest, kneading and squeezing the tight muscle that was there. Sir Ganondorf pulled slightly back from the kiss to moan as his prince tugged on his right nipple. They smiled at each other, locking eyes to share a wordless expression of love.

“Please fuck me” Prince Link pleaded while squeezing his Knight’s chest, feeling the muscle flex under his hairy chest.

Sir Ganondorf agreed, “with pleasure, my Prince.” He replied. “But not here, not in the bathtub.” Sir Ganondorf moved his hands up from his prince’s waist to lift him from under his arms. Prince Link automatically wrapped his arms around his Knight’s neck and legs around his waist; he took a sharp inhale as he felt Sir Ganondorf’s hard cock brush against his boy pussy and his own erection rubbing against the soft hair and the crease of Sir Ganondorf’s abdominal muscles. Sir Ganondorf brought his Prince over to the chaise lounge inside his spacious closet and laid him down.

The knight stood back up to take in the view of the blushing, wet, panting Prince below him. His smooth skin glimmered from the drops of water still on his body and his cock leaked sticky precome onto his stomach. Sir Ganondorf tugged his cock before getting down on his knees at the end of the chaise lounge. “I’m going to make you feel so good, my dear Prince.” He smiled softly as he took Prince Link’s cock in his rough, calloused hand, earning a soft gasp from him. Sir Ganondorf began to stroke Prince Link’s admittedly large cock for his size that stood up between his smooth, hairless thighs, begging for attention.

Sir Ganondorf thumbed the head of Link’s cock, smearing precome over it to make it slippery. He leaned forward over his Prince to take his cock in his mouth with practiced ease. Link gasped as his Knight’s warm tongue ran over his sensitive head and he reached out to grab Sir Ganondorf’s hair. “Please…” he whimpered as Sir Ganondorf took Link’s cock all the way into his mouth several times. He reached up to capture one of Prince Link’s trembling hands in his own and folded their fingers together. He pulled off of his Prince’s cock with a wet pop, which drew a loud moan from the Prince. “You’re so pretty, laying there under me gasping and moaning as I suck your cock.” Sir Ganondorf grinned salaciously as he pulled himself up to be above his little Prince, his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

“Beautiful..” Sir Ganondorf ran his hand over Link’s flushed cheeks and leaned down for a kiss. He pulled back and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his Prince, the blush that had appeared on his cheeks, his smooth skin, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, his beautiful blue eyes and his long eyelashes.

Sir Ganondorf really did love his Prince, he felt it in his stomach and chest whenever Prince Link called for him, every moment with his Prince was worth all the training and stress he went through at the academy. He took another look at his beautiful prince before capturing his lips with his own. Sir Ganondorf ran his hand through the still-wet hair of his lover and felt the feeling of happiness overwhelming him. He broke the kiss when his happiness overflowed and he started grinning like an idiot, and his Prince was smiling back.

“I love you” they said at the same time before laughing and pulling each other into an embrace charged with love. They held each other for a moment before Prince Link moved in such a way that caused the sensitive tip of his cock to drag across his Knight’s hairy stomach, making him moan and return his awareness to his now painfully erect cock. “Will you-” Link didn’t have to finish his sentence before Sir Ganondorf gave an answer: “I would love to, my prince.” He laid Link back down on the chaise lounge before sliding back down to sit on his knees between his legs.

Prince Link propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his Knight took his cock in his mouth, rubbing the head of it with his soft tongue and drawing moans out from him. Link let his head fall back as his cock was sucked by his lover, and he let his moans and sounds flow freely now in the comfortable space created by his lover. Sir Ganondorf tugged at his cock to get it fully hard again as he took his Prince fully in his mouth, swallowing around the tip to coax more moans out of him. Sir Ganondorf looked up and brought his free hand up to his Prince’s mouth. “Suck” he simply said, and Link complied. He opened his warm mouth for his Knight to put his fingers in. Prince Link sucked the fingers in his mouth, exploring every crease with his tongue and delighting in the feeling of his Knight’s fingers sliding across it.

When Sir Ganondorf decided his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them out of his lover’s mouth (not without complaint, however.) “You are very needy, my Prince. How cute~” Sir Ganondorf pulled off of Link’s cock and brought his wet fingers to tease his Prince’s tight hole. He slipped one in easily, closely followed by the second. Prince Link had fallen back to lay flat, his knees drawn up and held apart by the broad width of his Knight’s strong shoulders.

He shouted as Sir Ganondorf began to scissor his fingers in and out of his fuckhole, stretching him out in preparation of taking his fat cock. The sensation of Sir Ganondorf’s thick fingers fucking his tight hole was amazing, Prince Link’s vision had blurred from the sheer pleasure created by his lover’s fingers pressing and rubbing his sweet spot. Sir Ganondorf’s cock twitched and leaked precome at the completely lewd noises his Prince made, and he knew he needed to bury it deep inside his Prince and fuck him until he was full of cum. He pulled his two fingers out of Prince Link, who whined needily at the loss.

“Just one moment, my love.” Sir Ganondorf cooed as he slicked up his cock with spit.

Prince Link felt the wide head of his Knight’s cock against his boy pussy and shuddered (partly from anticipation and partly from fear at the size of his cock.) “Not to worry, my love. I will go slowly until you get used to the stretch.” He reassured his Prince with a loving smile. Prince Link swallowed hard and nodded. “Now, just relax, my Prince.” He could feel his virgin hole stretch as his Knight eased the tip of his cock in. There was a mixture of pleasure and pain as the wide head made its way past the now more relaxed ring of muscles, and Prince Link squeezed his eyes shut. The Knight reassured his worried Prince with a soft caress of his cheek and said, “I love you so much, my prince.” Prince Link opened his eyes to see Sir Ganondorf smiling above him.

Sir Ganondorf pushed his cock deeper into his Prince, receiving heavy breaths and airy moans from his bottom, telling him to go deeper. His cock was now in halfway and Prince Link had tears in his eyes; the feeling of having his hole stretched so completely had caused a fog of pleasure to take its place in his brain, only able to think about the huge cock splitting him in half and the amazing stretch of his fuckhole.

Sir Ganondorf pushed harder now, working against the intoxicating feeling of his lover’s tight virgin boy pussy clenching deliciously around his cock. The Prince had his hands fisted tight in the blanket draped over the back of the chaise lounge, it was all so much for him he could hardly take it, but he pushed himself to do it for his one and only Knight (and he was absolutely drunk on pleasure that he couldn’t imagine stopping now.)

The Knight's cock was almost all the way in now, and he could feel his heavy balls dragging on the plush fabric of the chaise lounge. When Sir Ganondorf had fully buried his cock inside his little Prince and his balls were nestled nicely against his round ass, they both let out a breath neither were aware they were holding. Link opened his eyes and looked at his Knight above him. The fog had cleared somewhat from his brain but he could tell it would be back very soon.

“Fuck me” the Prince begged breathlessly.

“With pleasure, my prince,” his Knight replied.

Sir Ganondorf pulled his huge cock almost all the way out, and then thrust all the way back in, heavy balls slamming against his Prince’s ass with the loud sound of flesh against flesh. Both of them let out involuntary shouts; Prince Link let out a veritable scream while Sir Ganondorf let out a deep, guttural, growl that sent shivers down the Prince’s spine and awoke something deep inside of him. “D-do that again!” Link stuttered as Sir Ganondorf began to pull his cock back out.

“Oh, you like that? You like the sound of a predator hunting his prey?” He punctuated the question with another deep, ball-slapping thrust.

“YES!” Prince Link screamed when his lover hit his sweet spot. “Fuck me! Fuck me like you own me!” The Prince was panting and moaning with sheer pleasure now.

“As you wish, my Prince.” Sir Ganondorf smiled darkly as he pulled back out and launched an assault of deep thrusts and ball-slapping-ass upon his little Prince. Prince Link’s cock ached to be touched, but when he tried to grab it to stroke himself, his hand was swatted away by his Knight. “No.” Was all Sir Ganondorf had to say to get him to stop. He continued the rapid pace he put up to draw more screams from his beautiful little bottom, and made sure to let out the grunts and growls he’d normally keep quiet.

Prince Link was back with his head fully fogged by pure bliss, barely aware of the loud screams and moans he was making from each and every thrust of the hips of his Knight. The heavy balls slapping against his ass over and over felt amazing. Sir Ganondorf stopped for a moment to change position; he got up from being on his knees on the floor to standing with Prince Link’s legs over his shoulders so he could bury his cock even deeper inside. With one hand on his Prince’s hip and the other balanced above his head on the chaise lounge, Sir Ganondorf bent his legs and began to thrust again.

Prince Link reached up to grab the wide shoulders of the man fucking him to ground himself. His legs were shaking with each thrust and his cock ached even more to be touched. “You take dick like a slut-” Sir Ganondorf said between breaths, “- if I didn’t know better I’d say you actually were a whore.” He smiled as Link cried out from being called those names.

“I knew it, I knew you’d like being called names, I’ve seen how you react when people insult you.” Sir Ganondorf panted and smiled with satisfaction. “I knew you were a whore. Just a little slut made to take my cock, aren’t you?” He prompted the question but Link couldn’t speak between the obscene noises forced out of him with each and every thrust of his lover’s cock inside of him.

“I said, Aren’t you?” Sir Ganondorf said with his face close to the Prince’s, who cried out, “Yes! I’m a slut! I’m a slut!”

“Good boy-” Sir Ganondorf said, “- or should I say good bitch?”

Prince Link whined at the name and he could feel his orgasm beginning to build from all the degradation and deep hits against his sweet spot.

“YES, Yes! I’m your bitch!” He screamed. (Seriously, he was screaming so loud that there was no way a passing guard or two didn’t know exactly what was going on.)

The sounds of sex filled the room and the air hung heavy with lust as Sir Ganondorf roughly pounded into his little Prince. Prince Link could do nothing but take the huge cock up his ass and moan, his mind was fully fogged with unadulterated pleasure. He could hear the grunts coming from the man fucking him but he was in such a fog of bliss that he could not respond, only be fucked. The slapping of Sir Ganondorf’s heavy balls had begun to turn his ass red.

Prince Link’s cock was drooling precome onto his stomach, begging, pleading for release that was still building. Sir Ganondorf’s thrusts started to lose rhythm as his orgasm built up, too. His legs were shaking, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his teeth were gritted as he continued his aggressive fucking.

He grabbed Prince Link’s cock and started stroking, which shook some of the fog away, and the Prince began begging, repeating “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” His begging was interrupted as the most intense orgasm he ever felt ripped through his body; each cumshot splattered cum all over his body, landing on his stomach on up to and above his face, where some landed in his open mouth and in his hair. Even after the main cumshots had ended, his cock was still drooling cum out onto his stomach.

The fucking had become erratic when the Prince signaled his orgasm, and Sir Ganondorf seated himself balls-deep inside Link as he began to cum. The hot, sticky seed was pumped deep into Link and began squirting out around Sir Ganondorf’s cock when his Prince was too full to take any more.

The cum dripped down Prince Link’s ass and onto the chaise lounge below, creating a small puddle of the thick, hot, liquid beneath them.

But Sir Ganondorf’s cock still pumped out yet more cum. When his orgasm had ended, the puddle under them had grown and began dripping down the sides of the chaise lounge and onto the tile floor below. Sir Ganondorf kept his cock inside his lover as he wiped the cum off his face, offering his fingers for his Prince to clean with his tongue. Link sucked happily on the fingers, enjoying the salty taste of his own cum as well as the feeling of the fingers in his mouth.

Sir Ganondorf slowly pulled his softening cock out of Link, letting out a slow trickle of cum along with it.

He smiled at the tired grin on his Prince's face and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did so amazing, I'm so proud of you, I love you." He praised his blissed out bottom.

Link couldn't do much more than smile back and say he loved him too. Sir Ganondorf was careful not to set Prince Link's ass down in the small pool of cum after he pulled his cock out, instead opting to pick him up and carry him out into the bathroom where he pulled the drain in the tub to release the now cold water, and refill it with hot water.

While they waited for the tub to fill, Sir Ganondorf used a towel to wipe the cum off of Prince Link's ass and stomach as he held him in his lap. He tossed the towel aside and they shared a quiet moment together, just looking at each other and smiling, basking in the afterglow of two amazing orgasms.

Sir Ganondorf pulled his Prince up so he could kiss him. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Prince Link smiled. "Okay" he agreed with a raspy voice.

**Author's Note:**

> idk who's gonna read this but please remember that spit isn't a valid substitute for lube irl!


End file.
